Two
by Xmass
Summary: Le roi des pirates, Luffy au chapeau de paille, a décidé de diviser son équipages en plusieurs flottes, toutes sont redoutées, principalement celle des deux soeurs maudites. Venez découvrir leurs aventures! Ussop x OC, Crocodile x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Bonsoir cher lecteurs moi (Mizùmi1593) auteur sur fanfiction ai décidé de faire une co-écriture avec une amie MissLizy pour pouvoir mettre en scène deux personnages qui ont malheureusement peu de fanfic à leur effigie. Donc j'espère pouvoir vous les faire apprécier grâce à mon talent doublé de celui de Lizy ^^

C'est à dire moi ! ^^ On espère toute deux que ce projet de folles vous plaira. Non en fait c'est faux, on prie tout les dieux qu'on connait pour que ça vous plaise, mais à la base, j'était pas sensé le dire ! Allez bonne lecture à vous ! ^^

Merci à notre bêta reader : Marrylin!

Disclaimer : One piece ne nous appartient pas mais Meï et Mizùmi ainsi que cette fic sont à nous! ^^

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Meï ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, regarda Luffy comme si elle voulait le transpercer du regard et finalement, l'information remonta jusqu'à son cerveau.

**- Mizumi, dis moi que je ne suis pas folle, tu as bien entendu comme moi ?**

**-Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose comme ''devenez mes capitaines''…**

**-Ah. Donc je suis saine d'esprit. Enfin je crois...**

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard. Pourquoi leur demandait-il ça ? Enfin, la vrai question était surtout comment en étaient-elles arrivées à faire partie de l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy, autrement dit, le seigneur des pirates ?

-**Flash Back**-

Meï s'ennuyait fermement sur quelques barils en bois, elle jouait avec ses cheveux depuis 10 minutes. Au bord du suicide mental, elle hurla, se leva et mit un énorme coup de pied dans un des barils, ça l'occupa 3 minutes quand les barils tombèrent un à un, et l'ennuie revint au galop.

- _Ils t'ont rien fait ces pauvres barils_, soupira Mizùmi en triturant la table avec son katana.

- _Parce que la table t'a fait quelque chose peut-être ? Nan. Et puis ils servaient à rien de toute façon..._

Le ventre de Meï émit un grognement peu discret. Elle baissa les yeux incrédule vers son estomac, puis vers sa sœur.

- _Je crois que j'ai faim_, gémit Meï

- _Brillante déduction !_

- _Je vous prépare quelque chose jeune fille ?_ Demanda un beau blond.

Mizùmi le regarda de haut en bas, puis détourna le regard. Meï, elle, rigola devant son comportement.

- _Heiiiiiin ?!_ S'écria t-il.

- _Haha le vent que tu t'es pris Sanji !_ Rigola un jeune homme bronzé.

- _Fais moi un bon steak quand même! S'il te plait ! _

- _Oui ma Meï adorééééééée !_

Sanji partit vers les cuisines les yeux en cœurs en pensant au deux belles jeunes femmes qu'ils avaient sur le Thousand depuis peu. Foi de cuisinier, il lui fera un steak digne d'une reine !

- _Il est mignon !_ rigola Meï. _Allez Mizùmi, décoince toi un peu !_

- _S'il me prépare un gâteaux au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise, je verrais ce que je peux faire..._ fit Mizùmi.

- _Ahah ! Tu changeras jamais one-san,_ plaisanta Meï.

- _Je vais lui dire de te faire ça !_ dit le garçon au long nez.

Il sortit et aussitôt un garçon au cheveux en bataille et un grand sourire entra. Meï se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en le voyant entrer. Elle savait juste que c'était le capitaine et ça la gênait un peu. Il regarda les deux jeunes filles, particulièrement Mizumi.

- _Ouah ! Des yeux rouges ! Vous voulez devenir mes nakamas ?_

_- Pardon ?! Tu es bien le premier à me dire ça !_ S'écria Mizùmi.

- _Moi je suis d'accord !_ S'exclama Meï.

- _Hé ! Imouto attend on le connais même pas! _

Mais Meï était déjà partie en pleine discussion avec le jeune homme aux chapeau de paille qui s'avérait s'appeler Monkey D. Luffy et il n'était rien de moins qu'un pirate qui voulait devenir le seigneur des pirates. Chose qui émerveilla Meï plus que tout au monde. Mizùmi, elle, regarda la scène avec un petit sourire. ''Après tout, si Meï est heureuse ici pourquoi pas'' songea t-elle.

- _Mizumi, ça te gène pas ? Après tout, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je suis désolée... _

_- C'est Mizumi ton prénom ? C'est cool !_ dit Luffy.

Meï sourit. Elle voulait que Mizumi soit d'accord, elle ne voulait pas la forcer à venir dans cet équipage ! Après tout, c'était quand même celui du futur roi des pirates et elle aimait tellement être discrète, à cause de ses yeux que les gens considéraient comme une malédiction. Tout comme les cheveux blancs de Meï. Les deux sœurs maudites en somme. Néanmoins, Mizùmi regarda les gens autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et elle se leva en riant.

- _Bien sur que je suis d'accord !_

- _Parfait alors !_ ria Luffy.

Il se leva et laissa les deux sœurs seules pour qu'elles se préparent un peu. Ce soir-là, il y eu une grande fête. Des nouvelles recrues, ça se fête après tout !

-_ C'est gentil d'avoir dit oui grande sœur !_ sourit Meï

- _Bah de rien et puis ils ont l'air plutôt sympathiques... J'ai bien vu le regard que te lançait le bronzé,_ plaisanta Mizùmi.

Et puis après tous leurs malheurs, elles allaient peut-être enfin avoir droit à un peu de bonheur. Sa jeune sœur la regardait incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par : j'ai bien vu le regard que t'a lancé le bronzé ? Il ne l'avait pas regardé d'après ses souvenirs, enfin elle n'avait pas spécialement regardé, alors... Elle se leva tranquillement, se mit derrière sa sœur et commença à lui faire une tresse. Elle adorait tout bonnement les cheveux de sa sœur. Cette couleurs si sombre, alors qu'elle avait les cheveux blanc comme la neige. Mizùmi laissa sa petite sœur jouer avec ses cheveux. Pourquoi Luffy leur avait demandé ça? Pourquoi son équipage ? Elles étaient évitées comme la peste d'habitude. D'abord à cause des yeux rouges de Mizùmi et après à cause des cheveux blancs de Meï. Des cheveux blancs ça restait à peu près normal, mais pas sur leur île. Sur cette île, les habitants pensaient que c'était une malédiction. Et des yeux rouges, les yeux du démon. Elle soupira, et si... Et si c'était une blague, et si il ne voulait pas vraiment d'elles dans son équipage ? Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux mais elle se retint. Pourquoi pleurer pour ça ? Elles avaient tellement l'habitude. Meï finit la tresse rapidement, et sourit de son travail. Elle était douée pour faire ça.

- _Fini ! Ça te va vraiment bien Mizù !_

_- Merci._

Meï se mit en tailleur et sourit. Elle était toujours pleine de joie de vivre. Un silence pesant s'installa, mais il fut très vite rompu par le retour de l'équipage. Le reste de la soirée passa très vite, tout le monde s'amusait et riait. Meï et Mizùmi furent très vite adoptées par l'équipage. Et bientôt elles ne purent plus se séparer d 'eux et ils ne purent plus se passer d'elles.

-**Fin du Flash Back**-

-**Sérieusement Luffy ?**

**-Je suis toujours sérieux, surtout quand je vous demande de devenir capitaines d'une de mes flottes,** reprit Luffy qui, malgré son nouveau statut de seigneur de pirate ne se dispensait pas de son grand sourire naïf.

Mizùmi se massa les tempes un instant en réfléchissant.

-**Allez les filles ! Soyez sympas, quoi !** Insista t-il avec une petite moue d'enfant capricieux.

Meï concerta du regard sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

-**Bah tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien te refuser !**

C'est comme cela que commença les aventures de l'équipage des sœurs maudites !

* * *

Voilà la fin du prologue ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour savoir si on doit se pendre avec des réglisses ou si on continue ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les gens, voici enfin le premier chapitre, on espèrent toutes deux qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture bien sur ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** One piece ne nous appartient pas mais Meï et Mizùmi ainsi que cette fic sont à nous ! (:

* * *

Meï et Mizùmi était sur le bateau de Luffy tranquillement, elles réfléchissaient, le vent fessant voler leurs cheveux à l'unisson, et finalement, Meï brisa le silence.

- **Un grand ou un petit ?**

- **Un grand, c'est mieux je pense.** répondit Mizùmi en jouant avec son katana.

Elles étaient là depuis environs vingt minutes, pour savoir quel genre de bateau prendre, Meï aurait voulut, en plus de jolly Roger de Luffy, en rajouter un avec des yeux rouges. Chose que Mizùmi avait platement refusé, au grand dame de sa petite sœur qui trouvait ça tellement " classe et stylé ".

- **Et si...** commença Mizùmi puis elle se ravisa et se tue.

- **Et si quoi ?** Insista sa sœur.

- **Ben je me disais qu'avec une rose rouge dans la bouche du crâne ça pourrait être sympa...** Proposa Mizùmi un peu hésitante.

- **Tu voit que tu veux afficher la couleur de tes yeux !**

- **J'ai pas dis ça, j'ai dis que ça pourrait être sympa.** rétorqua Mizùmi en croisant les bras.

- **Et mes fesses c'est du poulet ?**

- **Techniquement c'est du cochon.**

Meï regarda sa sœur un instant avant de d'être prise d'un fou rire, une fois qu'elle eu reprit son souffle, elle posa son regard sur sa sœur qui voulait paraître consterné, mais qui avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- **Mais sinon je suis complètement d'accord, mettons une roses rouges, à épines !**

- **Yeah ! Et voilà le drapeau c'est bon**, déclara Mizùmi sortant un scalpin de nul part et rangeant un crayon derrière son oreille. **Ensuite nous avons !...**

- **Mais... Tu sors ça d'où ?** Demanda Meï incrédule.

- **Secret professionnel**, plaisanta Mizùmi.

- **Fais voir la liste au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !**

Mizùmi présenta le bloc qui se déplia, déplia, déplia, et déplia encore pour atteindre une longueur impressionnante.

- **Et on doit faire tout ça ?!** S'exclama Meï.

- **Ouaip' !**

- **On va mourir...** fit Meï avec un tête de trois mètre de long. **C'est quoi la prochaine chose sur la liste ?**

-** L'équipage puis le bateau !**

- **Bon... Allons faire nos '' courses '' alors.**

-** Il reste qui dans notre ancien équipage ?** Demanda Mizùmi

- **Alors dons l'ordre : Zoro est capitaine en second, Robin est partit voir Iceburg, Brook a reprit sa position de chanteur, Nami est toujours navigatrice avec Luffy, Sanji est aussi capitaine d'une flotte,...**

- **Calme calme calme, je suis pas une machine, je peux tout enregistré d'un coup !**

- **Je sais bien ! Chopper est resté le médecin de bord, et Usopp et toujours avec Luffy.**

Meï fit une petite pause et reprit sa respiration, alors que Mizùmi réfléchissait, encore et toujours.

- **Luffy ma dit qu'il allait chercher des gens étranger de l'équipage pour les flottes. Par contre pour l'équipage, je suis pas sur que la méthode de Luffy marche vraiment avec nous. Mais au pire on peux toujours essayer, au pire on se prendra un gros vent !** plaisanta Mizùmi

- **Sans façon.**

Meï s'étira et reprit la liste en soupirant chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose qui lui paraissait trop fatiguant, autant dire qu'elle avait soupirer constamment en regardant la liste. Finalement harassé elles allèrent manger puis plus tard elle se couchèrent.

* * *

Le lendemain elles partirent en quête d'un bateau. Elle marchèrent un petit moment sur le pont, quand soudain, quelqu'un capta leur attentions.

-** Hey ! Les jumelles venaient par là !** Les appela Francky.

- **Franky... On t'as déjà dit qu'on était PAS jumelle !** S'écrièrent en même temps Mizùmi et Meï.

La seule réaction du mécano fut d'éclater de rire avant de leurs faire signe de le suivre. Les deux sœurs le suivirent quand même poussaient par la curiosité. Franky les conduisit en-dessous du pont dans une salle spécial où les filles savaient qu'il passait la plus part de son temps à bricoler. Ils étaient donc dans la même salle à la seule différence qu'au milieu des instruments et autres objets insolites qui jonchait le sol et recouvrait le mur de la salle se trouvait une boîte cylindrique. Franky la ramassa et la tendit aux sœurs. Au vu de leurs regards surpris il les encouragea à l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elles firent.

- **Waaaa ! Franky, comment tu as fais ça ?!** Firent-elles surprise.

- **Ben grâce à votre drapeau**, leur indiqua t-il tout fière.** Il est au port, vous venez ?**

Meï ne répondit pas et partie en courant à toute jambes sur le pont, et son cris d'émerveillement se fit entendre jusqu'au bout de la ville. Mizùmi elle marchait tranquillement, et une fois arriver, elle fut tout aussi agréablement surprise. Devant les deux sœurs, avec une complètement en transe tellement sa joie se répandait dans son corps, se trouvait un grand bateau en bois blanc. Le bateau, d'un blanc immaculé resplendissait à la lumière du soleil. La poupe représentait une sirène entièrement noir avec une chevelure blanche et des yeux en rubis. Les planches étaient blanches avec du noirs en bordures. L'ensemble était juste magnifique. Mais... Soudain Meï remarqua quelque chose de contraignant sur ce bateau.

- **Usopp descend de MON bateau !** hurla Meï.

- **TON bateau ?!** s'étrangla sa sœur.** NOTRE bateau !**

- **Ouais, c'est pareil...**

- **Pas question les filles, JE suis le grand capitaine Usopp, JE décide !**

- **On verra si tu fait autant le fière une fois à la mer !** râla Meï

Elle monta sur le bateau et sauta sur Usopp les faisant basculer tout deux à la mer.

- **Et deux abrutis de moins !** Fit Mizùmi totalement blasé.

-** Je t'entends Mizùmi !** Cria Meï.

- **Je suis plus lààààà** **!**

Meï sauta sur Mizùmi la faisant aussi basculer à la mer.

- **Euh... Mizùmi n'avait pas mangé un fruit du démon ?** Demanda innocemment Francky.

-** Merde !**

Meï replongea cherchant sa sœur, mais elle ne la trouva nul part, elle remonta à la surface catastrophé regardant Usopp avec des yeux affolé. Mais autre chose n'allait pas... Celui-ci était hilare sur le port tellement qu'il en était à genoux. Elle fronça les sourcils, et vit sa sœur les pieds dans l'eau tranquillement avec un sourire moqueur. Puis Franky éclata de rire à son tour. Meï remonta sur le port furax.

-** Espèce de... Vous m'avez fait peur !**

- **C'était le but, on va tester le bateau ?**

Aussitôt Meï perdit tout animosité, et des étoiles éclairèrent ses deux émeraudes. Mizùmi rigola de plus belle et monta sur le bateau, suivit de Meï, et étrangement d'Usopp.

- **Usopp ?** demanda Mizùmi.

-** Hors de question de laisser deux jeunes femmes frêles et fragiles seules en mer, ce n'est pas digne du grand capitaine Usopp.** sourit le tireur d'élite. Les deux sœurs le laissèrent monter en souriant joyeusement.

Le trio partit donc à l'aventure sur ce nouveau bateau. Tout le monde s'amusait et riait. Puis quand le jour commença à décliner Mizùmi comprit que Meï et Ussop voulait rester seul. Elle s'éclipsa donc discrètement pour s'asseoir sur la prou. Elle soupira en pensant à celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Presque sans se rendre compte sa main agrippa le sachet qui était attaché autour de son cou. Une poche remplit de sables.

Meï et Usopp étaient à présent seuls, et un silence pesant s'installa. Meï lui jeta des coups d'œil discret avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche pour briser ce silence affreux.

- **Dit Usopp, tu t'y connaît en... Astronomie ?**  
- **En astronomie ?** demanda Usopp incrédule. **Euh... Oui, plutôt oui, pourquoi ?**  
- **Comme ça... Pour savoir...**

Puis de nouveau le silence. Au bout d'un moment le tireur d'élite prit la main de Meï, qui sursauta à ce contact, et il l'emmena de l'autre côtés du pont. Il leva la tête.

- **Regard en haut, tu voit toutes les étoiles ?**

- **Oui !** fit-elle émerveillée, il n'y avait aucun nuages et tout était magnifique.

- **Regarde, là, il y a quatre étoiles qui sortent du lot ! Tu les voit ? Les deux rouges et les deux vertes. Il parait que tout les cent ans, elles se lient à deux personnes, et leurs donnent une force inconsidérée, une grande intelligence, et une beauté digne des Dieux. J'ai appris ça il y a un petit moment déjà.**

- **Oui mais ce n'est qu'une légende.** sourit Meï.

- **Peut être. Ou pas.**

Les deux amis restèrent un moment à regarder les étoiles, qui illuminaient les cieux, sans se rendre compte que leurs mains ne c'était pas quittées. Finalement Mizùmi s'endormit à même le pont. Meï la trouvant ainsi demanda à Ussop de l'aider à la coucher dans leur chambre réservé aux membres féminins.

* * *

Le lendemain ils débarquèrent sur une île. Meï était avec Mizùmi tout excité à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle île. Très vite ils vue des habitations ils en conclurent qu'elle était habitée et de plus ils pouvaient entendre du port le brouhaha du marché. Après avoir vérifié que le bateau était bien amarré ils y allèrent. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi acheter pour leur périple mais ils essayèrent de prendre ce qui leur était nécessaire. A un moment Mizùmi ne regardant pas devant elle, trop occupé à regarder les étalages autour d'elle, percuta quelqu'un.

- **Pardon ! s'excusa t-elle.**

- **Ce n'est rien, la rassura l'inconnu.**

Ils relevèrent en même temps la tête.

- **Mizùmi !**

- **Bon Clay !**

- **C'est qui celui-là ?!**

* * *

Voilà voilà, on c'est bien amusées à l'écrire toutes les deux ! ^^

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! :3


End file.
